


Twitter Adventures

by pinkladyalex



Series: Old Larry One Shots [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, First Time, M/M, One Shot, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkladyalex/pseuds/pinkladyalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scroll through twitter leads Harry to an imagine about himself, and when Louis finds it it sparks some thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitter Adventures

Harry pulled up twitter and started scrolling through. Being bored on his day off was usual, but usually he had Louis there with him to entertain him somewhat. But Louis was out doing who knows what with Eleanor. (Harry would never understand the idea of going out and getting swarmed by fans on their only day alone together, but whatever they wanted to do.) So Harry had resorted to the internet, a cold and lonely place filled with crazy young girls who wanted to fuck him.  

 

It was nice, though he would never really admit that.

 

He scrolled through his feed, and began replying to some fans. He knew that as soon as he started, shit would go down, so he did as much as he could with the business that was his mentions on twitter.

 

He scrolled through and one caught his eye.

 

_@HarryTrue: HARRY I CANT I @HARRY_STYLES_

 

With a picture attached. Harry clicked the link to the picture and it was one of those odd little paragraphs with no punctuation that seemed incredibly rushed on a white background. He had seen them before, and had figured out that they came from a website called tumblr, but he hadn’t gotten around to visiting the site.

 

_but can you imagine what kissing harry would be like? His soft lips pressed on your hesitantly and his tongue slipping through your lips and pressing against your tongue just the feel of that with his hands on your waist as he pulls you closer and when a lock of hair falls into your face and he feels it on his cheek he’ll brush it behind your ear and then hold onto your cheek before pulling away slowly as he smiles down at you and then leans back in to kiss you again BECAUSE IVE IMAGINED THIS AND ITS PAINFUL_

 

Harry chuckled at the fans eagerness, and clicked reply. He also bookmarked the tweet and thought to show Louis later, because he was sure he’d get a kick out of this.

 

_@Harry_Styles: @HarryTrue I’m not sure that’s exactly what it’s like.... haha x._

 

Harry watched as the girl tweeted so much after that, and decided that was enough for today. He slowly closed the laptop, like he was in a movie and he was disgusted by what was on the screen. Sometimes he was weird like that, pretending he was in a movie or something. But he didn’t really care because nobody knew about it. He left the laptop on the table plugged in and went into the kitchen. He grabbed an apple and bit into it, before pulling his phone out and ringing Niall.

 

“Yo mate, you busy?” He asked.

 

“Nah, just chilling over here, why don’t you come by?” Niall replied. Harry heard some kind of cheering in the background and had a feeling Zayn was already in Niall’s hotel room.

 

“I’ll be there in a sec.” Harry said, ending the call and putting his phone in his pocket. He headed out the door and headed to Niall’s room.

 

*********

 

Louis plopped on the couch. It had been a long day with Eleanor, with fans everywhere. Louis had just wanted to stay inside and cuddle, maybe watch a movie, but Eleanor insisted on going shopping because she wanted a new T Shirt or something. Louis wasn’t really listening but went along with it anyway.

 

He grabbed the laptop off of the coffee table and opened it, seeing that Harry must have left whatever he was on open before he left. Louis still didn’t know where Harry had gone, but he had taught himself not to worry because Harry wasn’t 16 anymore. Louis had attempted to shove away all of the weird feelings he had for Harry a long time ago, all though it never really worked. He even got himself a damn girlfriend, and that still didn’t distract him enough.

 

The page open intrigued him, it was a fans tweet with a link to a picture on it. Harry was mentioned in it, so he must have seen it that way. Louis clicked on the picture link and it brought him to exactly what Harry had saw.

 

_but can you imagine what kissing harry would be like? His soft lips pressed on your hesitantly and his tongue slipping through your lips and pressing against your tongue just the feel of that with his hands on your waist as he pulls you closer and when a lock of hair falls into your face and he feels it on his cheek he’ll brush it behind your ear and then hold onto your cheek before pulling away slowly as he smiles down at you and then leans back in to kiss you again BECAUSE IVE IMAGINED THIS AND ITS PAINFUL_

 

Louis gulped. Yes, he had imagined what kissing Harry would be like, more times than he’d like to admit, but he hadn’t in _so long._ Louis reread the post over and over, and began to actually feel the kiss, which made him nervous and shut the computer. He shoved it away from him and forced himself to breathe and not think about Harry, anybody but Harry, anything but Harry.

 

But Louis was out of luck, and Harry walked back into the room at just that moment. Louis looked up at Harry and realised he was just sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, doing nothing. He tried desperately to reach the TV remote before Harry noticed, but it was too late.

 

“Lou, what’s wrong?” He asked. _Just the fact that you incredibly handsome and all I’ve ever wanted but I can’t have you and I’m currently turned on by the idea of kissing you._ Louis thought.

 

“Nothing.” He replied.

 

“Hey, I know it’s something, you can tell me.” Harry insisted, and sat down next to Louis on the couch.

 

“No really, I’m fine.” Louis insisted, not looking at Harry because he thought that if he did, he might lose it.

 

“Okay, talk to me about it when you want to.” Harry shrugged, Louis did this a lot, but he always came around. Then Harry’s eye caught the laptop and he remembered the tweet. “Hey, I know something that’ll cheer you up! This one fan, tweeted me this imagine...” Harry opened the laptop again and clicked the tab with the paragraph in it. Louis gulped as he read it over, chuckling at the end like it amused him. It did _not._

 

“They’re crazy.” Harry laughed as he read it again. Louis nodded in agreement. Harry noticed that Louis wasn’t as amused as he usually was with their fans. “C’mon Lou, talk to me.” Harry said, shutting the laptop and putting it down, turning to face Louis. Louis didn’t look back, the words were running through his mind, _his soft lips pressed on yours_. Were they really soft? Louis had always imagined they’d be a bit rough, not soft. He turned to look at Harry, not really listening to what he was saying, but to watch his lips as they moved. He guessed they did look a bit soft. Just a tad.

 

“Look at me, Lou, c’mon, tell me what’s up with you? Did something happen with Eleanor?” Harry asked, moving over and wrapping his arm around Louis’ shoulders. Louis almost flinched away from it, because he didn’t want to do anything stupid, but he let Harry lay his arm there and actually found comfort in it. Louis was still watching Harry’s lips.

 

“I am looking at you.” Louis replied snarkily, but it came out more pathetic.

 

“I mean my eyes,” Harry chuckled a little. Louis looked up into Harry’s green eyes and totally lost it.

 

His mind went into rampage, about how it _would_ feel like to kiss Harry, with Harry’s hand on his cheek and the other on his waist, pulling him closer.

 

“So now you need to tell me why you’re so up-” Harry was cut off by Louis’ lips pressing against his, and Harry didn’t really know how to react. He sat still, eyes wide, as his best friend kissed him. How long had he wanted this? He wasn’t sure, but it had been a damn long time that he was suppressing those feelings and now that it was happening he couldn’t really process it. Then the pressure on his lips was gone, and Louis stood up.

 

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean too... I-” Louis started rambling, before going to leave the room. Harry stood up, still not really sure what to do or how to react.

 

“Louis, wait!” Harry called, just as Louis’ hand was on the doorknob. Louis stopped, but didn’t turn around, because his face was hot with a blush from embarrassment.  Harry walked over to Louis and pulled him around to face him by the wrist. Louis was now pressed up against Harry’s chest, head tilted up too see his face, with his wrist caught in Harry’s large hand.

 

“It’s okay.” Harry whispered, then pressed his lips back too Louis’. Louis practically melted, putting his hands around Harry’s neck and running his fingers through the curls at the base of it. Harry’s hands were on his hips, pulling him impossibly closer, just like the imagine said. Harry backed them up so that Louis was pressed against the door, and picked up Louis’ legs and wrapped them around his waist, holding Louis up by pressing him against the wall. Harry’s tongue pushed into Louis’ mouth and Louis groaned, rubbing his tongue up against Harry’s, and tried desperately to pull them closer, although he knew it was impossible. Harry moved his mouth to Louis' jaw, kissing up to his ear and back, and then Louis realised what the problem was.

 

They still had _clothes_ on.

 

Damn clothes. Louis tugged at the hem of Harry's shirt desperately trying to give him the message. When Harry ignored it and moved down to Louis' neck to suck and nip a love bite into it, Louis bit back a groan and it got caught in his throat. A bit breathlessly, he got out, "Shirts, off." Harry chuckled against Louis' skin, but lifted his lips and kissed him lightly.

 

"Anything you want, babe." Harry said, then pulled Louis' shirt over his head. Louis tugged at Harry's shirt and got it off him, all the while remaining propped between Harry's crotch and the wall. Louis stared at Harry's chest and ran his fingers over it. Harry then began kissing Louis again, before gripping Louis' thighs and moving them to the couch. Harry sat down with Louis sitting on top of him, both legs on either side of Harry, and continued kissing him. Louis took his upper stance as a sign of power, and gripped Harry's cheeks as he kissed him, tongues sliding together in a mix of heat. Then Louis started grinding down on Harry, earning a groan from the other boy. Both of them were almost completely hard, and both their dicks needed attention. Louis started grinding faster on Harry until they were both fully hard, and Louis could feel Harry's hard on pressing against his. Louis pulled away from the kiss and they both stared at each other, chests rising and falling. Harry moved his hands down Louis' chest until they were resting on top of Louis' bulge. Harry began palming Louis through his jeans, and Louis groaned loudly.

 

"Can we, pants off? Please?" Louis asked. Harry nodded and kissed Louis' collarbone before undoing the button on Louis' pants with his long fingers, slowly pulling the zipper down and brushing against Louis' dick purposefully. Louis groaned in frustration, and stood up off Harry, pulling his pants and boxers down in one swift motion, and kicking them to the side. Harry gave Louis a once over, staring at the size of his dick. Then Louis reached down and tugged off Harry's pants and underwear, throwing them into a pile with his. They both took a second just to stare at each, ravishing how long they'd wanted this for and now they had it. But no longer for a second, because Louis was climbing back on Harry's lap in no time, kissing the sparrows on Harry's collarbone and the moth on Harry's chest. Then he moved to the base of Harry's neck and sucked a love bite there. All the while he continued doing small circles on Harry's lap, giving both of their dicks only half the attention they needed. Harry moaned and couldn't take it anymore,  he reached down and wrapped his hands around Louis' dick, pumping up and down with a tight grip.

 

Louis moaned out, face falling flat onto Harry's shoulder as Harry jerked him off. Harry stopped for a brief second, and Louis whined. Then something rubbed against Louis' dick, and it didn't take him long to realise it was Harry's dick. Harry wrapped a hand around both of their dicks and started pumping. Louis moaned loudly as did Harry, as the tight hand around both of their dicks made them cry out for more.

 

"Will you ride me Louis? Please?" Harry asked, looking into Louis' eyes as he continued jerking them off, and how could Louis say no to that? Louis nodded wordlessly, and Harry smiled. He stopped pumping their dicks, and Louis whined.

 

"Please Harry, need something..." Louis groaned, then attempted to grind down on Harry again but a firm hand on his hip made him stop. Harry said something about soon, but Louis didn't notice as he was too concentrated on his own pleasure.

 

"Suck on these babe." Harry told him, putting two of his fingers near Louis' mouth. Louis opened his mouth without question, and Harry stuck his fingers inside. Louis sucked hard on them, then started swirling his tongue around them, getting them slick and ravishing the length of them. This was going to feel so much better than him doing it to himself.

 

When Harry thought it was enough, he pulled his fingers from Louis' mouth and kissed him as he moved his hand down to Louis' hole.

 

"Are you a virgin?" Harry asked, suddenly nervous.

 

Louis nodded his head, but sheepishly admitted, "But, I-I've used dildos before. So it shouldn't hurt as bad, right?" Louis asked, blinking at Harry.

 

"It'll be better, yeah but it'll still hurt, don't worry, you can take it as slow or fast as you want." Harry reassured, then one of his cold, wet, fingers rubbed a circle around Louis' hole, before slipping inside the tight heat. Harry slowly pushed his finger in, and Louis moaned.

 

"More, I can take one more." Louis insisted, but Harry found that it was a tight fight. With his other hand he held Louis hip, rubbing circles there with his thumb. Then Louis pushed himself up and bit, before dropping down again. He moaned loudly, in pleasure luckily, and did it again. He started going faster and faster while Harry stretched and curled his fingers on time with each bounce. "I-I'm close Haz. Really close." Louis groaned. Harry removed his fingers.

 

"Are- Are you ready?" Harry asked. Louis almost glared at him for even asking such a question, he'd been ready for three years now.

 

"Yes." Louis pants out. Harry went to spit on his hand, but Louis caught his wrist before he could. Then Louis spit in his own hand, before wrapping it around Harry's dick. He pumped slowly, also taking some of Harry's precum from the tip of his dick and spreading it down onto it to slick it up. Harry bit his lip to hold in his moan.

 

When Harry's dick was nice and slick, Louis angled himself above it. He slowly pushed down onto it, and Harry nearly came from the sight of it, and the feel of how tight Louis was. Louis pushed down as slow as he could, attempting to adjust to Harry as he went, but when he was completely sitting on Harry it still was uncomfortable, and then Harry gripped his hips and rubbed small circles in them. Harry rested his head on Louis' shoulder and kissed beneath his ear.

 

"Just relax." Harry whispered, and Louis breathed deeply in and out. When the pain was almost completely gone, he slid up and down Harry's dick slowly. The movement inside of him helped rid the pain and replace it with please, and he quickened the pace. Louis pulled up and slammed down on Harry, who groaned out as his hands stayed on Louis' hips and then around to massage his arse. Louis was soon bouncing up and down on Harry's dick at a rapid pace, hands gripping the couch behind Harry's head to keep himself steady. They both were moaned out pornigraphically, and then Harry reached down and grabbed Louis' dick, wrapping his long fingers around it and tugging on it slowly.

 

"Harry- I'm close. Really close." Louis moaned out, continuing to bounce but getting sloppier.

 

"Me too babe, me too." Harry groaned out, thrusting his hips up desperately to meet Louis' bouncing arse. After a few more tugs on his dick, Louis was done.

 

"Harry! Oh god!" He shouted, as he came in long spurts of white over both of their chests. The tight clench of Louis around Harry made Harry come too, deep inside of Louis, with a shouting his name. They rode out their highs together, then Louis collapsed on Harry, wrapping his arms around his waist. Louis slowly pulled off of Harry, and felt something ooze out from him and drip down his leg.

 

"Well now I know why gay people use condoms." Louis winced, sitting next to Harry but attempting not to get anything on the couch.

 

"Oh Louis, Im sorry, I wasn't thinking, I’ll get a napkin hold on..." Harry rushed out, then came back with a stack of napkins. He cleaned them off, wiping them down carefully. He was especially careful with Louis, as he knew how sore he must be. Then they went into The bedroom, and cuddled in the bed.

 

"I love you Harry." Louis whispered with his head pressed against Harry's chest as they cuddled. Harry smiled and pressed a kiss to Louis' forehead.

  
"I love you too."


End file.
